What Is Awoken Can Be Reforged
by TheAlbinoUnisaur
Summary: Tamaria wanted to be the one to slay Crota. She wanted to become known. Now she's pecking the crumbs the heroes leave behind. Will an unlikely friend brighten her day? Smutty, Yuri and maybe one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

All assets, names, and places are property of Bungie and Activision. I do not own anything except the idea of the story. Please enjoy and read the author's notes at the end.

* * *

You kiss on the first date?

It all started as a routine operation. The fireteam looked to the moon and set their sights on the scar that was the Hellmouth. Another Hive prince was rising, and in turn, another squad of guardians were sent to destroy said prince. The Hive were still in disarray from the defeat of Crota, which made the operation relatively easy. It wasn't the Hive that would bring their ultimate downfall however.

After giving control of the ships to their ghost, the group made its way to the now broken entrance of the Hellmouth. The guardians, 5 in all, checked their equipment before moving to reactivate the bridge that led to the dark below. In the weeks before them, the guardians now known as the Heroes of Light, used this bridge to descend into the lair of Crota, and returned alive. Tamaria, the squads current and only Warlock, always dreamed of becoming more than a simple errand girl for the tower, like those Heroes of Light. Though she never asked to be brought back to life by the Traveler's light, she's determined to make the most of her second chance. That's why she's here now, with what she hoped where experienced guardians, ready to make a name for herself.

Minutes passed and still the bridge did not activate. A Titan, fitted with armor stained by blood and dented from many enemies wrath, was the first to show their displeasure.

"Alright, what the actual fuck?" She said. 'So... A girl. And an Exo at that.'

Tamaria thought. "The plans said this pad activates the bridge. If we can't even get the bridge up, how the hell are we gonna kill this wannabe prince?" The Exo was calling her ghost by this point, ready to retreat to her ship.

"Wait! Let's search the area," Tamaria argued. "Maybe the bugs got smart and thought to put a lock on their front door." At this the other guardians looked around, thinking, and concluding that the girl might be right.

"Alright, bluebird, we'll give it a shot but if the search turns up empty, we're gone." The Exo begrudgingly agreed. Her statement bought both confidence and curiosity to Tamaria.

'How'd she know I was Awoken?' She thought. 'The team was just formed. How could she...'

"Alright, split up!" The Exo said. "You two are a group, yea?" She pointed to a Hunter and Titan already heading off in the exact opposite direction of the bridge. Another hunter climbed the cliff right of the pad leaving the two women standing together. "If shit goes south head back here or get to your ship ASAP!" She called out to the distant guardians.

"Looks like we're heading this way, bluebird." The Exo exclaimed readying her shotgun before heading into a clearing. "Hey wait!" Tamaria called out to the machine. "How could you tell I was Awoken?" "Your accent is off the charts Awoken, bluebird." "My name is Tamaria, machine." Shaking off the racist insult, "Avery to you," she responded "and if you want to keep your blue skin, you'll keep your comments to yourself and your eyes on the mission."

Tamaria never got along with Exo. She wasn't raised to hate them, nor did she have some traumatic experience with them. She was jealous that a machine, a compilation of parts and light that was made for war, could accomplish more than she. Two of the Heroes of Light were Exo. She couldn't brood on her jealous hate for long however as her HUD indicated hostiles closing in.

The gunfire could barely be heard in the very low atmosphere of the moon. What little there was however, without a doubt was Fallen. The four-armed creatures crawled out of their holes and began to launch an attack on the two guardians. Avery, instead of ducking behind cover, began charging the enemy, bringing up a shield as she sprinted into the horde. Through the scope of her rifle, Tamaria watched as the Titan began to tear into the enemy. 'Beaten the shit out of.' Was the only phrase for what she saw. Tamaria has seen the raw power of Titans before but nothing like this. Avery struck each enemy with enough force to break their armor leaving them crippled or dead. The lucky ones were the few who were picked off by the Warlocks rifle fire. Grabbing a dreg by the legs, the Exo floored a captain in mid lunge with the living mace. By her actions, Tamaria could see the Titan wasn't even close to her full potential. Her jealousy towards the machine dissipated as Tamaria witnessed her incomparable power.

The fighting continued as skiffs dropped more and more poor souls in range of Avery's Fist of Havoc. Between the battle and the far off Tamaria, a groupi of skiffs unloaded a battalion of troops and dropped two walkers advancing to end the Titan. Before the Warlock could warn her squad mate, a shadow fell over her scope. It was to late to call her fireteam as an arm cupped over her field of vision. In an instant the hand crushed her helmet. Tamaria could only see black. But she could see, and she could hear. She wasn't dead. Not yet. She couldn't fight back, however as she felt the ground skid along her feet and the explosions get fainter as she was dragged off the battlefield. The low supply of oxygen, mixed with a crushing headache, forced her to cease any movement and eventually, pass out.

* * *

Being able to breath is a start. Tamaria gasped for air as she jolted awake. Air. She wasn't on the moon if she was breathing. Sure enough, the light from the sun bled through the rusted ceiling of a once human building. After her simple moment of peace she looked away from the sunshine to assess her situation. She was bound with her arms behind her back, stripped of her armor but not her coat and her weapons were no where in sight. Tamaria wasn't afraid of being disarmed. It had happened multiple times in negotiating with other awoken settlements that were working for the Fallen. She usually overpowered them with her control over the void. She felt confident that this little kidnapping would be over as quick as it started. Until she couldn't feel her powers. The Phoenix inside her was gone as well as her link with the void. Her band! Without the controller her powers, she was completely defenseless.

The individual studying the warlock knew this well and kept its distance to watch the bound prey squirm. It watched as the confidence drained from her pale blue face. Her bright yellow eyes began to fog with tears from the terror of the situation. The deep purple hair, pulled from its bun, shrouded Tamaria's face. The name was imprinted on the lotus band that once adorned the Awokens bicep. The figure decide that this part of the torture was over and moved from the shadows into the sunlight.

The Fallen captain walked around Tamaria until it was a good 10 meters in front of her. She clench her jaw and wished she hadn't thought of her family and hadn't cried. They feed off weakness and fear and right now she was oozing both. The captain was mostly unarmed besides a satchel and a single short sword on its hip. Once in full view, the captain inched closer with its hands behind it's back, gazing down towards the ground between them. A single meter between them, now. Tamaria could hear the beast breathing lightly through its helmet. She thought about screaming or yelling at her captor but couldn't think to under that intense blue gaze.

The first movement was critical to the creatures success. It knelt before the Awoken, still taller than her but not by much and stayed there. Tamaria was evaluating every possible outcome for the situation at hand. Most of these thoughts were worse than death. At this point she closed her eyes and started to weep again. She would never be a Hero of Light. She wouldn't be able to find one who took her family away. She won't be able to create a friendship with the Exo she at first hated. She was ready for anything that this disgusting creature could do to her.

Confusion was what she felt once an arm fell on her shoulder. Then nothing. She was tempted to open her eyes but knew that was exactly what the brute wanted. Another hand on the opposite shoulder followed by nothing made Tamaria stir against the warm hands of her captor. Eyes never opening, even when the other hands descended to her sides, her hips. Only when those smaller hands gripped her rear, did she open her eyes. What she was granted was a devilish grin by the now unmasked captain. It quickly pushed her shoulders down into what wasn't dirt but layers of cloth like a bed. Her predictions turned into reality as she felt the arms moving across her body.

The lower set dealt with her boots and pants while the larger set handled her coat and gloves. After tearing through the light armor underneath her coat, the animal gazed upon its prize. The above average, light blue bust was cupped by a spinmetal detailed bra. Tamaria couldn't look as the beast delicately removed the undergarment, only tearing it slightly.

It stopped its work on her pants and focused solely onto her breasts. Cupping each with its smaller hands, the touch made Tamaria gasp. She couldn't believe this monster was actually raping her. The thought was followed by one of curiosity. 'Why does this touch feel so... Good?' She thought. The gloved hands of the captain did nothing to stop her from feeling how soft and delicately she was being touched. The fingers pulled and flicked at her darker blue nipples until she could feel how erect they were. The captain surprised her with its next move.

She gasped and moaned as the wet mouth of the Fallen enclosed around her left tip. A tongue flicked and swirled as the captain sucked on her tit like an infant. It popped off one and onto the other, giving the right breast the same treatment. She was... Enjoying this feeling. Tamaria had never had a lover, even in her past life. The stories of rape however, didn't line up to how delicately she was being handled by the captain. Even when the larger hands yanked her pants down, she started to feel excitement at what the Fallen had in store for her.

It took a moment like before to stare at the matching panties the Warlock wore under her armor. Slowly, the captain kissed the bud of its lover through the fabric. Tamaria almost lost it at that but the captain didn't stop there. After pulling the undergarments off, it shoved its maw into the pink depths of the Awoken and gave her a reason to finally shout. The captain invaded, ravaged, ransacked, and destroyed her pussy. The tongue delved so deep, it flicked at the entrance of her womb.

Tamaria couldn't take this kind of punishment "Wait! Please! Sto-!" She broke. The captain opened its maw wide enough to catch the flood that escaped her snatch. It sat there sucking the pussy dry and almost bringing Tamaria to another orgasm before it stopped. It slowly dragged its tongue out, still wet with the fluid of the prisoner. She stared at the tongue as it slowly retracted back to its owner, slurping the liquid as it entered its home. It took one big gulp for emphasis and licked its lips. Tamaria was heaving at what just happened, the show the captain was giving to her was the icing on the cake. It leaned down to her, cupping her cheek with one smaller hand and kissed her. The kiss was passionate for both of them and for some reason, Tamaria felt... Pure. she was being raped and yet she thinks like this. Even as a hand sinks down to finish its job while another cups her breast, she couldn't remember when she felt so... Happy.

After a new gloss of saliva covered her breasts and the fingers escaped her snatch, the captain sat next to its prize petting her head. Tamaria was thankful the Fallen gave her a break from their lovemaking. After a short break, the captain was at her. It flipped her over slowly, removed her bindings along with her coat, and turned her on her back. Completely naked and completely satisfied, Tamaria couldn't even ask for more she was so weak. A tear of not fear or hate but contentment rolled down her cheek. The captain wiped away the tear and placed a kiss on the captive instead. She smiled and reached for her current lover, but the Fallen stood, breaking the moment. Until it grabbed her legs, pulling her up to where each partner had a face full of crotch.

This puzzled Tamaria. All this time, she hadn't even questioned the gender of her lover. At this point, in this position, she couldn't care if the captain had eight dicks and seven cunts, she wanted to give back for once. She was being tongued at this point but held firm, gripping and clawing at the armor, trying desperately to taste more. Eventually the captain noticed her futile struggle and relinquished two arms to assist. The arms unhooked locks that Tamaria had no hope of finding on her own. Once undone, she took over, pulling the armor off and yanking the under armor down its legs. HER legs. Inches from her face shone the glistening pussy of the captain that she, after diving in, knew that she'd fallen in love with. Mixed with the tonguing, the taste of her partners sweet nectar, and the lightheadedness that came from being hung upside down, she came and went. Squirting once again into her maw, she passed out leaving a limp body in the captain's arms. "Delicate you are, no?" The captain chuckled. "Things were just getting... Gooooood."

She placed her blue lover on the make shift mattress. The captain buckled her armor while gathering the torn pieces of Warlock apparel. She took the satchel from around her chest and placed it on the bits of clothes that were left. The Fallen walked away, excited from the little pleasure she received from the Awoken. Before retreating through a cloaked doorway, the captain looked back. A smile crept on her lips as she placed the mask back over her face.

"Soon, together we shall be..."

* * *

Author's notes

Ok so

Destiny is cool and like every game I play I imagine lesbians in every corner of it. I got this net of characters both from the game and of course original characters that have a big ol lesventure. I did this mainly to test my smut writing for ch 3 of Shining Blades and I have to say I think I did okish. Let me know how I did and if you want me to continue with this story or not. You might actually see what the fuck is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

All assets, names, and places are property of Bungie and Activision. I do not own anything except the idea of the story. Please enjoy and read the author's notes at the end.

2: This could be bad, yes?

The Tower stood as it always had. Standing guard over the darkness. Watching for any incursions set on destroying the city. And as long as Avery-21 had any say in it, it always /will stand. She contemplates the probability of her standing any chance against a full on assault from the darkness when she's teleported out of her ship and into the courtyard.

"I sent the ship in for repairs as usual." Avery's ghost, named Dot, promptly beeped in her ear.

"And as usual you have my thanks, Dot." She replied. "Now go mingle with the other ghost. I hear from some friends that their ghost won't shut up about you."

"Well being the ghost that helped defeat Crota really has its perks." Dot boasts.

"You really showed him didn't you?" She jokes. "What would we have done without the mighty Dot? Slashing Crota to pieces with that sword!"

"Oh hush, I did my part." The ghost retaliates. "Even so, isn't that your fireteam coming in?"

Avery turns to see multiple ships approaching the courtyard. Two hunters and a fellow titan descended from their ships. A smile from one of the hunters and a solid dance duet from the other two left Avery to believe the mission went well enough. Saying her goodbyes, she set off to do the somewhat redundant task of being a guardian.

Zavala was busy explaining the importance of some menial task to an obviously bored Cayde when Avery arrived in the hall.

"Hey hey! There's my favorite titan!" Cayde pulled Avery into a robotic hug and whispered, "What's your name again?"

"We aren't finished here, Cayde." Zavala barks. "Titan, unless you have business here then I suggest you leave and give Cayde's attention back to the matter at hand."

"Right this is where I swoop in and save the day." Dot materializes on the middle of the table.

"The report for our recent mission on the moon, if you will." Avery ask her ghost. "Zavala, I'm sure you're busy at the moment so I'll leave the report here. Contact me with my reward at any time, commander."

With that Avery strides out of the hall with the sound of orders being given and sobs following. Back out into the courtyard, Avery next headed to Xander-99 and turned her completed bounty list into him. She was greeted by list of new bounties in return. Like clockwork Avery's ghost perks up.

"Now that everything's settled I'll get the ship and we can-" Dot starts, but is cut off by the guardian.

"You and I both know that's not how it goes." She snaps at her ghost. "It was cute the first few times but now I think you just like seeing me get upset."

"Or it could be that I don't like talking to her." Dot replies. "Always about you isn't, guardian?"

Avery was already jogging to the hangar before the ghost finished its thought.

"Ah to be young." Dot said to nobody in particular. "Or old? Wait she's a robot how does that even work for her?"

* * *

"Ah the queen herself graces such a humble commoner such as myself with her presence! To what do I owe this honor?" Amanda Holliday chuckles to herself.

"The only _queen_ I could see myself being is the queen of kicking ass." Avery proudly replied to the shipwright. "Or your ass."

Amanda hugged her long time girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her check.

"Ew you taste like copper and moon dust." She inferred. "I assume your mission went well?"

"As well as ever of course. Bunch of fallen trash thought the could put a dent in me." Avery boasted, pounding her chest plate for emphasis.

"Right...Then how did blood and dust get on your face?" Amanda asked.

"Uh..." Avery questioned this herself before moving on to a more relevant subject. "So how's the Galliot?"

"I still can't believe the Queen let guardians own these things." Amanda said. "I nearly gushed when I saw you fly this ship into my hangar for the first time."

"It's great isn't it?" Avery smiled at her girlfriend. "You know what would be greater?"

"I think I have an idea." Amanda smiled back, slyly. "Why don't you show me though?"

Avery almost gave in to her temptations. When Dot, as usual, breaks the mode with a bombshell.

"Titan!" Dot shouts

"GAH. What Dot?" Avery groans "Can't you see I'm busy? Your practically just an eye! All you can do is /see!"

Dot ignored the comments and started to transmit a recording.

"This is Zavala, titan." It was, in fact, Zavala's voice on the recording. "The report was well enough, however, it seems there was one guardian that did not return to the tower. Would you come to the hall to clarify?"

Avery's eyes expanded in sudden realization. "Kevin! No wait that wasn't her name." Alas, another wave of realization hit her!

"Tamaria!"

* * *

Tamaria awoke with a start in her cell as if someone had just shouted her name. The earthly room from her memory is not the place she currently occupies. Besides a very obvious Fallen door, the room was entirely white and clean. A grid pattern wrapped around the room giving the area some depth in perspective.

'I might have never been on Earth.' Tamaria thought to herself. 'This room looks like some sort of hologram projection system.'

After examining the holo cell, Tamaria next took a glance at her person. She was clothed in only her under armor, and lacking her band of power from her bicep. Her hands were not bound and felt no pain as if she was never cuffed in the first place. Thinking of her bonds and the current situation, Tamaria immediately thought of her captor.

The Fallen captain that took her from her squad, the one who tied her up and fucked her unconscious. She couldn't decide if she wanted to hate her or find her to ask for more. She shook her head in disbelief of her thoughts.

'How can I think about such things?' She thought. 'That thing, that /monster took me like it owned me.'

"I must not give in to that... that... women." She said aloud mustering as much determination as she could into her voice.

"Baroness. The word Tamaria's looking for, yes?"

Tamaria jolted and spun looking for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Tamaria shouted. "Show yourself coward!"

"Hmm. This one has much bravado, do you not?" The voice continued. "We are...surprised you don't recognize us _orally_ ~. Perhaps visuals will help, yes?"

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this,' Tamaria felt a pang of fear. 'Like this voice is-'

Her thoughts were cut short as the entire room shifted its appearance to a more familiar setting. It was the room from Earth! The room that the fallen captain trapped and raped her in! As if things couldn't get worse for the already stunned awoken, the door opened.

"Recognize us now, yes?" The captain from before, now with less armor, strode into the room accompanied by two smaller fallen vandals. "We do enjoy this setting. It seemed that you did as well~"

Tamaria stood awestruck not only at the hyper realistic environment that she now inhabited, but at the baroness that now stood in the same room as her. Followed by two gun toting brutes, none the less. She stayed determined and brought herself to a fighting stance.

"If you want me alive then I'm not getting knocked out again without a fight!" Tamaria growled. "I'm sure I could take your two lackeys down before they even touch their triggers!"

"Hmm hmm. This will not be difficult for you as we have order that no harm shall come to Tamaria. Hmm." The baroness chuckled. Tamaria could practically make out the shit-eating grin under that mask. "We wish that we will not have these orders changed, yes? This requires cooperation, my... prize~." The baroness brought one of her upper hands to Tamaria's face.

"Back off or I'll-" Tamaria starts.

"Now now. We mustn't have behavior that is anything but... obedience, yes?" Her guards already aiming to gun down the awoken captive. "Observe what obedience we... expect from you, Tamaria~."

Now behind and in between her guards, the baroness holds their shoulders with her upper arms. The guards and their charge never take their eyes off the captive, even when a familiar click is heard from behind the two guards. In an instant the room rings with the sound of belts dropping to the ground with a thunk. The pants of the two fallen vandals follow as far as mid thigh. Tamaria is surprised and unnerved at what is unfolding in front of her.

'More female fallen. Of course.' Tamaria thought. The two fallen have their pussies exposed to the her at this point. Fingers still trained over the trigger of their guns. Even when the larger baroness begins to pet at the two, they still keep aim at Tamaria, preventing her from doing anything except look away in disgust... or watch.

"Ashakol, Neemiks... wetter than usual, yes?" The baroness purrs just loud enough for Tamaria to hear. She still holds the guards tightly with her upper arms, but her lower arms are already massaging the two fallen cunts. "Enjoying the audience we suspect."

"Yes." The two female fallen say in unison. Their voices, strong and unwavering, could not give away that they are being molested. "We live to serve the baroness in all ways. Heart and body and mind."

"That is right, my... pets~." The baroness has started thrusting her fingers into the fallen at this point. Their arms and legs begin to shake, but they stand firm and trained on the prisoner. "Now what is said by those that wish release?"

"Shayniks!" The two girls shout at once. Their voices along with their bodies begin to tremble as the finger fucking gets more intense. "We love to serve! We give our bodies to Shayniks and wish only to please!"

"Good girls~" Shayniks pulls out of the two quivering guards. Before any sort of retaliation is heard from either Ashakol or Neemiks, the baroness concludes, "Now, **_cum_**."

One last violent thrust was all it took to bring the guards to the ecstasy they hoped for. Streams of liquid poured out of the girls as they groaned and moaned in pleasure. Tamaria was disgusted at this perverted act. The noises, the smells and the... and...

"Hmm hmm. This one looks as if she has seen true obedience, hmm?" Shayniks uncoiled herself from around the two spent girls. The vandals stand, but only just. Before Tamaria could realize it, the baroness was in front of her, upper arms already on her shoulders. "Perhaps Tamaria wishes to _taste_ true obedience, yes~?"

Tamaria could not move as Shayniks' lower hands appeared before her face. Before her mouth. They were still covered in fallen juices that smelled so... intoxicating. Tamaria's mind began to go blank as the smell invaded her senses and filled her with lust.

"Which do you prefer, my prize?" She pushed her right closer to the awoken's mouth. "Ashakol?"

Tamaria looked at the hand and then past the baroness to see which guard these juices had come from. Black armor with blue trimming and a furred collar. Not to mention the still dropped pants, covered with the same juices that she has in front of her. After getting a good look at the guard, Tamaria could only think to do one thing. She took the fingers of her captor in her mouth and tasted the girl. The face she made could only be described as euphoric.

"Now now." The hand was suddenly pulled from her mouth. Tamaria hated the way her mouth begged for those nectar covered fingers to return. "Hmm hmm. Ashakol it seems this one admires your... taste~."

"We... give our thanks..." Shayniks looks back at her still shaking guard with a glare. "Ta-Tamaria."

"Let us not forgot-" before Shayniks could finish however, Tamaria already latched onto the sweet fingers of the baroness' left hand. "My my. It's seems Neemiks has caught her attention."

"We... wish to... express our gratitude." Neemiks replies, hunger and desire in her voice. "Tamaria."

"Hmm hmm. Now my prize. Which do you prefer?" Shayniks expresses after retrieving her hand from the now lust filled captive.

"Both!" Tamaria exclaims, without even thinking. "Both taste so... Good~!"

"Hmm hmm. Ha ha!" Shayniks laughs before composing herself in front of her minions. "Well, Tamaria may have as many taste as she wishes. All that must be said are four words, yes~?"

"I am yours..." Tamaria whispered. She couldn't believe that minutes ago she was so driven, so /determined not to give in to this... beautiful woman. The opportunity to taste the wonderful vandals behind the baroness was to much for her to handle.

"Master~."

* * *

Author's notes

IM DEAD

not^

I started writing this back in July and now it's spooky scary September (just).

I might just start doing my stories again (new and old) depending on how this does.

Im glad I finally did something with I'm sorry if this isn't what ANYBODY wants but as long as I make 1 person is happy, I'm happy. Home alone reference because I need to entertain myself.

I want to thank x Kyuubi z for giving this story a simple review /months after I had given up due to college and life in general. I've never been filled with so much

 _DETERMINATION_

Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou. TY.

Goodbye

Btw give me ideas. Or else I'll have to resort to my dust covered smut folder.

No one wants that.


End file.
